Joe Doerksen vs. Izuru Takeuchi
The fight was Joe Doerksen's Sengoku debut. The Fight The first round began. Doerksen swung wildly early. Doerksen landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five remaining. Nice head movement from Joe. They clinched. Four fifteen. Izuru got a nice trip to guard. Four minutes. Doerksen grazed with an upkick. Doerksen landed a nice left from the bottom. Three thirty-five left as Takeuchi passed to side control. Deep side control. He kneed the head. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Doerksen stood working for a double. He threw Izuru and had a guillotine in a scramble. Izuru passed to side control but Joe still had it with two thirty. Izuru popped out. Two fifteen as Izuru kneed the body. Doerksen regained half-guard. Two minutes. Doerksen swept beautifully to side control and kneed the head. One thirty-five as Doerksen missed a knee to the head while Izuru got to his knees. Izuru worked for a single by the ropes. One fifteen. Izuru got a double to guard, more of Doerksen pulling guard. One minute. Izuru landed a right. Another nice right. Izuru landed six 12x6 elbows to the body. Thirty-five. Doerksen landed an upkick. Fifteen. Izuru passed to side control. Doerksen turtled up and ate a knee to the body. The first round ended. The second round began. Doerksen landed a left hook. Izuru blocked a high kick. Doerksen landed a right hand. He landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Nice head movement still. Doerksen landed a left hook to the body. They clinched. Four fifteen. Doerksen kneed the leg. He kneed the thigh. Four minutes. Izuru kneed the body. Three thirty-five as Doerksen kneed the body. Three fifteen. The ref broke them apart... Doerksen landed a feeler inside kick. Three minutes. Doerksen landed a left hook. Niiiice head movement. Izuru landed a nice right. He landed another. They clinched. Doerksen stuffed a double. Two thirty-five. Doerksen pulled guard with a guillotine. Izuru popped out. Doerksen went for an armbar but Izuru defended. Two fifteen. Doerksen switched to a triangle. Izuru popped out. Two minutes. Izuru landed a right and another. One thirty-five. Izuru landed a short right. He landed a left. One fifteen remaining. Izuru stacked him. He flipped Doerksen over with it and turtled him up. Doerksen stood working a double. Izuru stuffed it to the clinch. Thirty-five. Izuru had the standing back. Doerksen dropped for a leglock and settled for side control on the bottom. He turtled up. He pulled butterfly guard. Fifteen. Izuru landed five left hammerfists. The second round ended. Doerksen had a mouse under his left eye. The third round began. Izuru landed a right. Doerksen landed a left hook to the chin. They clinched. Four thirty-five. They broke. Doerksen kneed the body twice. Izuru seems a bit more tired. Doerksen stuffed a single and worked for one himself. He turtled Izuru up. Four minutes. Izuru worked a single. He got it to guard. Three thirty-five. 'You want it more than he does.' Doerksen swept to mount. Three fifteen left. Doerksen landed rights repeatedly, short ones. Three minutes. He's staying tight to Izuru. Some short lefts, steadily harder. Two thirty-five. Rights. A big left. Two fifteen. Some rights landing solidly on the chin. Two minutes. A big left. A big left. One thirty. A pair of big lefts to the ear. One fifteen as Izuru gave up the back. Three big lefts. Still sideways mount. Two big lefts in under. One minute. Big punches not landing. A right. Two rights and the ref stopped it with forty-five.